Glory Days
Glory Days is the fourth studio album by Little Mix and was released on the November 18, 2016. It was preceded by the lead single, Shout Out to My Ex. Background Speaking to OK! magazine, Jade revealed: "We've started working on the next album now, which is really exciting, so that should be out soon!" Perrie added: "Hopefully there'll be a few surprises on there, I actually cried when I heard a certain person wanted to collaborate with us... I can't say anything yet in case it doesn't happen, I don't want to jinx it." sugarscape.com - Fourth album The band officially revealed the name of the album on their Twitter account on October 13, 2016. twitter.com - Little Mix's tweet It was also revealed that the Get Weird Tour DVD will be available on the deluxe edition of the album from iTunes. The track list was revealed on their Twitter account on October 23, 2016. twitter.com - Standard edition track list twitter.com - Deluxe concert film edition track list Gdstandardlist.jpg|The tracklist of the Standard Edition Gddelconcertlist.jpg|The tracklist of the Deluxe Concert Film Edition Singles *"Shout Out to My Ex" was announced as the lead single from the album on October 9, 2016 via the group's Twitter, Instagram and Snapchat accounts. twitter.com - Little Mix's tweet It was released on October 16, 2016. *"Touch" was announced as the second single from the album on November 6, 2016 via the group's Twitter and Instagram accounts. Promotional Singles *You Gotta Not was released as the first promotional single from the album on October 28, 2016. A snippet was released on October 27, 2016 on the group's Twitter account prior to the release. *F.U. was released as the second promotional single from the album on November 4, 2016. A snippet was released on November 2, 2016 on the groups's Twitter account prior to the release. *Nothing Else Matters was released as the third promotional single from the album on November 11, 2016. A snippet was released on November 9, 2016 on the group's Twitter account prior to the release. *Touch was released as the fourth promotional single from the album on November 15, 2016. A snippet was released on November 14, 2016 on the group's Twitter account prior to the release. *Nobody Like You was released as the fifth promotional single from the album on November 16, 2016. A snippet was released on November 15, 2016 on the group's Twitter account prior to the release. *Down & Dirty was released as the sixth and final promotional single from the album on November 17, 2016. A snippet was released on November 16, 2016 on the group's Twitter account prior to the release. Commercial Performance The album debut at #1 on both the UK Albums chart and Scottish Albums chart, making this Little Mix's first number album on both charts. It stayed #1 on the UK Album chart for three non-consecutive weeks. It also debuted at #2 on Australian Albums chart and Irish Albums chart and #9 on the New Zealand albums chart. Tracklist Videos References Category:Albums Category:2016 releases